The present invention relates to a heat exchanger block manufactured from a monoblock of ceramic material and having at least two conduit systems for media flowing through the monoblock.
Heat exchangers are characterized by a defined heat exchange surface having a specific geometrical shape. Typically, they can be constructed either in the form of a bundle of pipes, or in the form of monoblocks which include corresponding bores for configuring at least two conduit systems.
In known heat exchangers of the monoblock type, all of the bores of the two conduit systems have a circular cross-section over their entire length. The bores are created during the manufacturing process by drilling the solid material of the monoblock with a suitable tool.
The disadvantage of these known monoblock heat exchangers is that, depending on the manufacturing process, a relatively small heat exchange surface is formed by the walls of the bores. A small heat exchange surface, of course, is associated with a correspondingly smaller heat transfer output.